A shoe sole is typically constructed having a midsole, an outsole, and possibly an insert. The shoe sole serves as a platform to support a foot of a wearer. As such, the ability of the shoe sole to absorb compression energy, gain/maintain traction, and resist an abrasive surface are all characteristics that may be desired in a shoe sole. Consequently, various aspects of a shoe sole may be adjusted or otherwise manipulated to improve one or more of the desired characteristics of the shoe sole.